A Night, Once Passed, Never Comes Back
も と い|Itsu no Yoru mo Nidoto Nai}} is the two hundred and ninety-second chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 14th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview The story switches over to Fukurodani, who have just won their match and made it into Round 3. Bokuto expresses his surprise that Karasuno has beaten Inarizaki. With Day 2 finished, the best 16 teams in the tournament have been decided. Karasuno watches themselves on TV, Bokuto and Akaashi discuss the road ahead of them, and everyone reflects on the matches they've played and the upcoming match, Nekoma vs Karasuno. Plot Bokuto spikes through blockers with a powerful spike, earning the match victory for Fukurodani. He goes to check the tournament bracket and is surprised to find that Karasuno took down the Miya brothers. Bokuto's teammates seem to have already realize Karasuno's win when the crowd went wild before, but Bokuto is so focused on his own match that he paid no attention. Akaashi is seemingly glad to find Bokuto's condition improving but quickly stop thinking positivity just in case he jinxes it. Day 2 of the Spring Interhigh ends, and most seeded schools advance to the next round. The two spectators, Genta Okuda and Hiromi Takanashi, leave the stadium saying they are about to become Karasuno's fans. They find out that Karasuno's next opponent is Nekoma, whom they say is a boring team. Akane just happen to overhear their conversation and feels offended at their words. Back at Karasuno's lodging, the team gathers in front of the TV to watch themselves on TV. The members end up either being embarrassed, overjoyed, or shocked at their own appearances. Ultimately, the team breaks out in laughter over each other as they take a nicely deserved break after an intense match. The scene switches to Bokuto and Akaashi standing outside of their hotel, watching the night scenery. Bokuto says he will keep playing volleyball even after he graduates, but he really wish he could play more with his current teammates. His words greatly puzzles Akaashi who assures him that they still have plenty of time together in this tournament. Bokuto firmly agrees and says they will win it all. Afterwards, Akaashi ushers Bokuto inside to prevent him from catching a illness. At this time, the Karasuno third years are standing on the balcony pondering over their match. They reflect on amazing their juniors are but ultimately decide they don't want to lose to them. Meanwhile, the managers and the first years are taking their bath. Hinata is still overly excited after their match and can't wait to play another one, earning a comment of disgust from Tsukishima. Team Nekoma is also watching the sports broadcast on TV. Yaku and Yamamoto are both dissatisifed with how the commentaries make Nekoma sounds like the lesser team compared to Karasuno. Kenma remains indifferent as he points out the fact that Karasuno indeed took down many strong opponents. However, this doesn't really matter since both teams came all the way to Nationals to determine which one is the better one in a proper match. Back with Karasuno, Hinata declares that he wants to Kenma even if Kenma doesn't care about the outcome of a match. Both Karasuno and Nekoma are ready and looking forward to their fated battle. Appearances *Kōtarō Bokuto *Keiji Akaashi *Yamato Sarukui *Haruki Komi *Akinori Konoha *Wakatsu Kiryū *Kiyoomi Sakusa *Kanoka Amanai *Genta Okuda *Hiromi Takanashi *Akane Yamamoto *Alisa Haiba *Yū Nishinoya *Shōyō Hinata *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kiyoko Shimizu *Hitoka Yachi *Asahi Azumane *Daichi Sawamura *Hisashi Kinoshita *Kazuhito Narita *Kei Tsukishima *Kōshi Sugawara *Chikara Ennoshita *Ittetsu Takeda *Kenma Kozume *Taketora Yamamoto *Tetsurō Kuroo *Morisuke Yaku *Nobuyuki Kai *Tobio Kageyama *Saeko Tanaka *Yūsuke Takinoue *Makoto Shimada *Shōhei Fukunaga *Keishin Ukai Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Volume 33